User blog:TheTDQueen2014/My Opinions of the characters from TDPI
Beardo - Thank god he was eliminated first. He was incredibly annoying in the first episode and I feel poor for his team. Let's face it he have no personality. Even Staci is better than him. Leonard - In episode 1 he was pretty interesting to watch. I liked his interactions with Sugar and Dave. However, in episode 2 he was annoying and just get on my nerves. How can Sugar love him?! Anyways he's neutral for me. ' '''Sugar - I'm disappointed in her. I thought she will be extremely funny like how Anne Maria and LeShawna was. But no. Ok, i'm just kidding! :D Sugar is like how I wanted her to be. I liked her every line from episode 1 and 2. She's one of my favorites so far and I hope she will make it pretty far. ' 'Ella - I like her Italian voice. She makes me smile everytime she was on screen. Her interactions with Sugar,Leonard and Dave were really good. And that pig scene...:D Say what you want, but Ella is a great character. ' 'Shawn - Wow, I thought he will be a Ezekiel rip off but no. He's my favorite male character so far. I really liked his interaction with Jasmine. And I liked how he interact with almost everyone. And I loved how he helped Sky in the challenge in episode 2. :) ' '''Sky - She's still a Zoey rip off for me. Let's face it she only interact with Dave so far and this is what Zoey did in TDRI. Zoey only interact with Mike in the first 9 episodes and then with Cameron. Heck, Sky even looks like Zoey. Sorry Sky fans but i'm not a big fan of her so far... Dave - He's the normalest person from this generation. He reminds me of my best friend's boyfriend for some reasons. His interactions with Zoey, oh I mean Sky were cool but his interactions with Ella were SO MUCH BETTER! I'm the only one who ship DavexElla? xD ' '''Max - I thought he will be my least favorite character but no. He's still the most ugliest cartoon character that I ever seen but I have to say.. He's pretty funny. Not incredibly funny but still funny. He reminds me of Bling Bling Boy from Johnny Test for some reasons although I hate that show. ' 'Topher - I still have no opinion on him. I want to see him interact with almost everyone because he only interact with Chris so far.He was pretty funny in episode 2 tbh. ' 'Amy - Ladies and Gentlemen here's the new Courtney! She reminds me of Courtney so much like OMG. IDK if I hate or love her. I like her personality but I don't like how she treats her sister like a dog. ' 'Samey - Samey is a smarter Lindsay for me. Her interactions with Jasmine were fantastic! I don't want to see her being eliminated in the next episode because I want to see more of her. ' 'Scarlett - I still have no opinion on her. She didn't really talked in the first 2 episodes but I liked her interactions with Max. I heard from somewhere that she will be the main antagonist but I can't imagine this. I'm sorry. ' 'Rodney - He's the new DJ, with Cody's personality and Scott's colour schemes. The fact that he falls in love in a different girl in every episode is pretty cool tbh. And he was pretty funny in episode 2. ' 'Jasmine - Ladies and Gentlemen here's my favorite character so far. I love Jasmine! She like the new TDI Leshawna for me but she reminds a little bit of Jo from TDRI for some reasons.Her interactions with Shawn,Samey and Amy were absolutely flawless! And I loved how she saved Samey in episode 2. I'm a big fan of her and a big fan of her relationship with Shawn. ' '''And here's my toplist: (This will be probably updated after episode 3) Leaked Avatar (WM) - Beardo.png|14th.Beardo Leaked Avatar (WM) - Leonard.png|13th.Leonard Leaked Avatar (WM) - Sky.png|12th.Sky Leaked Avatar (WM) - Scarlett.png|11th.Scarlett Leaked Avatar (WM) - Rodney.png|10th.Rodney Leaked Avatar (WM) - Amy.png|9th.Amy Leaked Avatar (WM) - Topher.png|8th.Topher Leaked Avatar (WM) - Max.png|7th.Max Leaked Avatar (WM) - Dave.png|6th.Dave Leaked Avatar (WM) - Samey.png|5th.Samey Leaked Avatar (WM) - Sugar.png|4th.Sugar Leaked Avatar (WM) - Shawn.png|3rd.Shawn Leaked Avatar (WM) - Ella.png|2nd.Ella Leaked Avatar (WM) - Jasmine.png|1st.Jasmine Category:Blog posts